Friend or Foe
by MeganMegan
Summary: An AU Fanfic about the 'Sons' and 'Briefs'. Sry about the title, I couldn't think of anything better... There is a better summary inside. I hope you like it, and it isn't like another this one... I really don't want to be copying someone... r/r pease' -Me


An AU story, I don't know where I am going with this. I just thought about what Pan would look like as a cat and this story popped into my mind. I think I am going to make it a T/P, and I hope this one is different from the others. Well, Pan, the rest of her family, and Bulma (Only Vegeta, and the 'Son' family (save pan) knew) are/were ALL from Gatto, except for Goku/Kakarotto. They said he was a crossbreed, not a full Saiy-jin. As for Bulma, her being the genius she is did some surgery and removed the ears, paws, claws, nose and whiskers. She made herself look like the rest of the Saiy-jins and kept her tail. Gatto-jims have cat ears, tails, paws, claws, noses, and whiskers. Trunks, his family, and Goku/Kakarotto (only Chi Chi knew that) are ALL from Vegeta-sei. Trunks and Bra look the same except they have brown Saiy-jin tails. I think you know what Saiy-jin's look like but the tail is basically the only difference anywho. Trunks is 27, Pan and Bra are 25 ~Megan

***

A cold wind blew past the young female, blowing her raven hair about. Her black eyes stared out into the distance. Her nose twitched, smelling the air, as she stood there looking into the distance, hating every moment on this planet. Her black ears turned to the side after she heard a noise. The female turned her head, her black eyes staring out. Pan looked up at the tree and jumped landing halfway up. She then dug her claws into the bark and climbed her way up. Pan peered out of the tree at a lilac haired Saiy-jin, accompanied by three guards. She cocked her head to the side and watched. 

The young man looked around and turned back to the guards, "I had reason to believe a non-Saiy-jin is around this area. I would like to find out what it is! Go look for it." The three guards bowed deeply and departed in different directions. 

Pan's tail curled in and out behind her as she watched the guards leave. The lilac haired Saiy-jin's read cape flowed around his sides in the breeze; a few strands of his long lilac hair were loose from the tie. Pan's lip curled into a smirk and she set herself to jump but lost footing on the slender branch. She felt herself start to fall and clawed uselessly at the bark. She fell in the air, and twisted so she landed on her feet. The Saiy-jin had already known someone was there and stood in a fighting position staring at the falling figure. She landed and crouched. Her eyes stared at the young male with hatred. His race had killed all of her family except for her Mother, Father and Grandfather three years before she was born. Three years after she was born her Father, Mother and Grandfather attacked the Saiy-jins only her Grandfather returned. He schooled her (an: yes he was smart in this fic), and taught her how to fight to the best of his extent. She ended up being a wonderful young woman. When Pan was 23 her Grandfather disappered, she guessed he died and she is now 25.

The Saiy-jin was first to speak, "Who and What are you?" He asked with arrogance.

"I am Pan the last Gatto-jin. I am here to exterminate the bastard that killed my race!" She said with complete and utter hatred.

"Really? I thought my father killed you all. I hardly believe you will kill my father, since he is stronger then myself, and I am stronger then you." He smirked.

"He had brat's?" She laughed, "I pity the poor fool who whelped you. Who are you?"

"I am the Saiy-jin Prince, Trunks," he almost growled, annoyed at what was said about his mother.

"Trunks eh? Lets see how strong you are!" She took advantage of his arrogance and swept his legs out from under him. Her tail curled around her waist to protect it. Her eyes started to glow a red color. She hissed and threw a large blast at him then flipped off before he got up. Trunks righted himself just in time to move. He turned and went to throw a ki attack at Pan, but couldn't find her. He searched for his ki with his scouter. Pan jumped from the tree onto him. She turned him over and pinned him underneath her. Pan put her claws out a little making sure not to pierce his skin. She looked at the male underneath her curiously. Trunks stared at this Gatto-jin, seeing the curiosity in her eyes. 

Pan brought her head down close to his neck inhaling his scent. She moved her to his face and looked him in the eyes and he looked at her. Pan ears turned, hearing the clumsy shifting of feet in the distance. She didn't move he stare from Trunk's eyes. She moved closer to him and was about to kiss him but instead brought her paw up underneath his throat. She hissed, "Till we meet again Prince," and flipped backwards. She started to claw her way up the tree and jumped from one to another until she was far enough away. Pan sat against the trunk of the tree she was in and her face fell. She closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't understand what she felt about this, this brat of the monster who killed everyone she knew and loved. Pan curled up in a crotch in the tree. She nodded off.

Trunks was starting to fall out of his daze and back into the real world. He shook his head and rubbed his neck. He looked to see three dumfounded guards around him. One went to help him up, but he pushed the guard backwards and righted himself. He brushed off the dust and turned to look at the guards. "What the fuck are you staring at? Lets get going!" He exclaimed extremely annoyed and embarrassed. The guards looked down and bowed. The four Saiy-jins started off to the castle. Trunks turned, but kept walking. He looked around at the trees but didn't see anything. Trunks burst off into the air, the others followed. 

Trunks arrived home and stomped into his Mother and Father's quarters. "Father," He growled. 

The king looked at his son, "What brat?"

"How did a Gatto-jin survive? You told me we killed them all? What happens if there is more then one?" Bulma, who was sitting next to Vegeta looked a bit saddened by this.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was attacked by a Gatto-jin today! How'd she live?" 

"What? Are you sure she was a Gatto-jin?"

"Yes!" 

"She must have been spawn of the half-breed Gato, Gatto and… the Saiy-jin that attacked us twenty-two years ago!"

"This female looked to be in her twenties, it is possible." 

"You are dismissed!" Vegeta boomed. Trunks nodded and left. Bulma turned to look at Vegeta. Her eyes were hurt, but not because of him, just being reminded of her past. Vegeta put his hand on her jaw. He kissed her tenderly.

"I will try and save this one for you, Bulma." (an: yes he did say Bulma… My story so… blah) He kissed her gently again and Bulma put her arms around him. 

Well, After this story is done (or maybe before) I might write a story about Goku, Chi Chi, Vegeta and Bulma… but there's a lot like that so I dunno… I tried to be original if I am not please tell me in a review… I don't mind flames but I rather constructive criticism J. Anywho I hope you enjoyed chapter one ~Megan


End file.
